No Importa que lo Niegues la Amas
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Despues del Final del 4 Libro... ha pasado un mes desde que Asami volvio de sus vacaciones pero lo hizo sola ¿En donde esta Korra?


**Hola Felices Pascuas! Bueno aca les traigo un fic Makorra que no se seguirlo asi que dejare que ustedes decidan.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: ninguno de los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra me pertenece yo solo poseo la historia **

Hacia meses que Korra estaba en el mundo de los Espiritus y ahí permanecería hasta que recuperara sus vidas pasadas o el mundo la necesitara; además de eso Korra se mantena ahí ya que no quería ver a Mako, y como el mundo estaba a salvo; en lo único que además pensaba era en el maestro fuego. Aunque había desaparecido por tres años de la vida de Mako él no desapareció de la vida de ella, aun se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido cuando perdió la memria y volverlo a ver después de regresar con los niños había hecho que todo lo que reprimió saliera a flote.

Despues de que se fueron las chicas, Asami volvió al mes diciendo de que Korra le s mandaba saludos, que cualquier problema que requiera la ayuda del avatar se enteraría por los espiritus y que volveria definitivamente cuando recuperara sus vidas pasadas. Asami les dijo a todos menos Mako el hecho de que Korra no volvia porque seguía amando al maestro fuego .

En la vida de Mako nada tenia sentido y todo era una rutina. Lin estaba preocupada porque no veía esa chispa la cual lo caracterizaba. Mako vivía solo en el departamento ya que Bolin estaba viviendo en Zaofu para aprender a ser maestro metal, desde que Korra se fue el perdió contacto con los habitantes de la isla del templo Aire y con Asami cuando volvió.

Era un Viernes y Mako estaba terminado su turno y estaba por volverse a su casa cuan Lin lo llamo:

-Mako ¿podrias venir a mi oficina? Necesitamos hablar –dijo Lin seriamente.

-Si jefa ¿que ocurre?- dijo inexpresivo.

-no dime ¿Qué te ocurre a ti?-

-Nada-

-no digas nada Mako estas asi desde que el Avatar se fue y te pusiste peor cuando te enteraste de que Korra no volveria hasta que encontrara a sus vidas pasadas- dijo la Lin poniendo en Jake al ojidorado.

-nooo see de que me habla Jefa- dijo nervioso

-Mako respode sinceramente o lo lamentaras y si mientes lo sabre ¿tu sigues enamorado de Korra?-

Mako se que shockeado con la pregunta, vio al los ojos de Lin y respondió – Si –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-y bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿perdon?- dijo Mako sorprendido por lo que dijo la jefa

-si ¿porque no fuiste por ella?, Mako que estas esperando, traenos de vuelta al Avatar-

-¿Por qué lo dice jefa?- dijo Mako extrañado por las palabras que había dicho la jefa

-Mako ¿Por qué crees que Korra no volvió cuando yo lo hice?- dijo Asami que entraba en la habitación tomada de la mano con Iroh y detrás de ellos estaban Bolin y Opal, Kai y Jinora, Senna y Tonraq y Pema y Tenzin.

-¿pero que hacen aquí?- dijo Mako extrañado.

-Mako ¿Cuánto pensas que tardaría Korra en ercuperar sus vidas pasadas 10.000 años? Dijo Asami –no le llevo 7 semanas- dijo Jinora – ella me lo conto cuando las recupero todas ya que mi abuelo le mandaba saludas a todos, ella se quedo ahí porque aun no puede estar cerca tuyo.- termino la jovencita.

-Vamos bro ambos todos sabemos que no has olvidado a Korra y también sabemos que ella te sigue amando- dijo Bolin.

-Por favor Mako si tu amas a nuestra hija ve a buscarla y tráenosla de vuelta – dijo Senna.

Después de eso Mako se quedo callado un rato los miro a todos y salió directo al portal, todos los siguieron pero cuando llegaron vieron a que alguien salía de ahí, era Korra toda mal herida, al salir del portal Korra se desmallo siendo atrapada por Mako, él la veía tan frágil y la cargo del mimo modo que lo hizo años atrás cuando Tarlok la había secuestrado.

Preocupados la llevaron a la isla de aire del sur y ahí le curaron la heridas y la dejaron descansar en su habitación. Mako no se separo de ella en ningún momento y se echaba la culpa del estado de Korra. Por fin callo la noche Mako se quedo dormido agarrando la mano de Korra, todos dormían no tan tranquilamente a la espera del despertar de cierta maestra agua.

Korra empezaba despertar y lo único que sentía era dolor estaba tranquila ese mounstro no atacaría a Ciudad Replica pero en donde estaba y quien le agarraba la mano, abrió los ojos y vio a Mako dormido, sin hacer ruido Korra intento zafarse del agarre pero solo consiguió que Mako despertara. Al verla despierta el maestro fuego se tranquilizo, Korra estaba por decir algo cuando Mako de improvisto la beso Korra no correspondió al beso estaba en shock. Cuando reacciono lo empujo, Mako no la entendía, si lo quería por que lo rechazaba.

P.V. de Korra

Me beso, Mako me beso pero porque, lo aparte no me sentía preparada para volver a verlo. Me hubiera alejado pero mi cuerpo no respondió.

-Korra yo te amo- dice Mako.

No sabia que responder yo lo sigo amando pero ya quedo claro que nosotros no somos compatibles.

**Dejen review si quieren que la termine y si no también para saberlo **


End file.
